Auto-Revive (status)
EBF2 Status Auto Revive Big.png|Players' version in EBF2. EBF5 Status Auto Revive Big.png|From EBF3 onwards. Auto-Revive, named Autolife prior to EBF4, is a recurring positive status effect in the , introduced in EBF2. Its icons are a white wing (in EBF2) and a golden halo (in later games). Auto-Revive immediately revives the target when they are killed, with all buffs, debuffs and status effects (except for players in EBF2) intact, besides Auto-Revive itself. The amount of health restored after revival varies from game to game, usually only a portion of maximum health. Like most status effects, it also vanishes after the battle (in EBF3 onwards) / upon reaching a checkpoint (in EBF2), when inflicted by (except in EBF3), or after a number of turns. Additionally, * It is absent among foes with the exception of Spirit, whose signature ability is to enter battle with Auto-Revive status on them. * If an attack is multi-hit and lasts for long enough, the target may first die, then revive and get hurt by successive hits, possibly dying twice to the same attack. In other words, Auto-Revive doesn't always save from long multi-hit attacks like Legend. * Dying with Auto-Revive is still considered as a death for game statistics (in EBF3 onwards). Epic Battle Fantasy 2 * For players, it heals for this player's current Auto-Revive length * 10 * Natalie's Magic Attack, including any existent boosts and buffs for it, with base Magic Attack specified as displayed in the Help menu. For Spirit, it restores all health. Neither is randomized. * For players, the status preserves only stat (de)buffs and not effects like and . It works normally for Spirit. Auto-Revive is available to players through the following skills and equipment: * Revive — Sets target's Auto-Revive length to 5 turns. * Mystery Potion's good statuses variant — Same as Revive. Skill bonuses related to Auto-Revive: * Angel for Natalie — Grants 10% chance to set Natalie's Auto-Revive length to 2 turns at the beginning of their side's turn. As it doesn't stack, it can potentially be harmful. Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * Auto-Revive heals for 33% of maximum health, not randomized. * It isn't capped. * It isn't affected by Dispel. Auto-Revive is available to players only through the following skills: * Revive — 100% chance, 5x length. * Genesis since upgrade level 3 — 100% chance, 5x length, targets all players. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * For players, Auto-Revive heals for 33% of maximum health, ±5%. For Spirits, it heals for 50% of maximum health, ±15%. * It is now capped at 9x length, like other statuses. * It does not preserve the status upon revival. * Auto-Revive will not work if the attack Dispels the target — due to Dispel's order in statuses-related calculations, presence of Auto-Revive (as well as ) will be checked only after Dispel took the effect and erased them. Combined with the fact that most statuses in EBF4 (besides ) show no pop-up infliction notification if the attack kills the target, it leads to an illusion of Auto-Revive disappearing for no reason. Auto-Revive is available to players through the following skills and equipment: * Revive — 100% chance, 3x length. * Genesis — 100% chance, 5x length, targets all players. * Pope's Dress (female armor) may cast Revive — 100% chance, 3x length. * Equilibrium (sword, BM Premium only) may inflict the status on the user — up to 41.(6)% chance and 1x length. * Angel Pin (flair) may inflict the status on the user — up to 25% chance and 1x length. Although Diamond Golem can cast Genesis when low on HP, its variant won't provide Auto-Revive but status instead. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 * Auto-Revive heals for 33% of maximum health, ±5%. * Like in EBF4, if the attack that kills also inflicts Dispel, Auto-Revive will be removed before taking effect. Auto-Revive is available to players through the following skills and equipment: * Revive — 100% chance, 5x length. * Genesis — 100% chance, 5x length, targets all players. * Godly Book (Cat Toys) may inflict the status on the user — 50% chance, 1x length. * Red Ribbon (female hat) may inflict the status on the user — 25% chance, 2x length. * Priest's Tunic (male armor may inflict the status on the user — 50% chance, 1x length. * Pope's Dress (female armor) may inflict the status on the user — 50% chance, 1x length. * Fairy (flair) may inflict the status on the user — 25% chance, 2x length. * Fairy (flair) inflicts status on Defend — 1x length Although Natalie can cast Genesis as a Limit Break, her variant won't provide Auto-Revive. Trivia * In [https://kupogames.deviantart.com/art/BattleScreen-283841785 an early build of EBF4], a different Auto-Revive icon can be seen. 6th from the left in the status row, it resembles the icon of the Genesis skill. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Status Effects